the world is mental
by Under13DeleteAccountPlease
Summary: what happen when harry gives his 3 kids portraits of his parents and Sirius? mischief, that's what happens. i suck in summary, just read :D  rated T for languages and cause i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

_Harry opened his drawer. Marauders Map, Invisibility Cloak, where's that thing? He keeps searching until he finally finds it. _

"_James, Albus, Lily, come here," the 3 Potters heard their father's voice, quickly ran to his office._

_After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry decided to start a new life with his new family at Grimmauld Place number 12, his Godfather's house. One day, when Ginny is visiting Ron and Hermione (and the newborn baby, Rose) Harry found something interesting. Something he would like to share with his 3 children._

_ "Dad, if this is about James stealing your Cloak, I'm not involved in any of this," Lily blurted out. The 3 Potters are now standing in front of him, all looking nervous. Especially James Sirius Potter._

_ Harry raised his eyebrow, then glanced towards his first-born son, "I talk to you about that later. But right now, I want each of you to have these, since all of you are now going to Hogwarts tomorrow," _

_He recalled the moment Lily received her letter on her 11__th__ birthday, which cause a mayhem in the Burrow._

"_Yo, Dad? Earth to Dad?" James waved his hand in front of his father's face._

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he reached into his pocket._

"_Photos, of James Potter the first, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black." The 3 Potters saw their grandparents and their father's godfather waving from their frames. "Each of you will receive their portrait-"_

"_Oh great," Albus said, sarcastically. "Lily will definitely get grandma, James will get grandpa and Sirius, which leave me nothing,"  
"Didn't you just here what I said Al? 'Each of you will receive their portrait.'." said their father. "You're right about the Lily part, but James will only receive Grandpa portrait-"_

"_Don't call me Grandpa, you make me feel old," James Senior pouted._

"_But Grandpa, you are old," said Albus, matter-of-factly._

"_Hhmm… you and I will get along well kid," Sirius grinned, looking at Albus. "Just don't call me Mr. Black, it reminds me of my cousin, dear Bellatrix,"_

"_I got Grandma! Hah! She's the smartest witch ever, smarter than aunt 'Mione!" said Lil, quickly runaway from her father's office before Harry can give her lecture about 'studying'. Soon, both of her brothers follow her footsteps, leaving their father alone in his office once again._

"_I should've gives Albus Moony's portrait," Harry thought._


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

"Remember boys, don't get into too much trouble, don't duel with anyone unless you're good at it, and absolutely no fist-fight with any of the Slytherin." Ginny told her sons and daughter once they arrived at the Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Any questions?" she asked.

James raised his hand. "When you said, 'don't get into too much trouble', does that means we are still allow to-"

"Yes James, you're still allowed to get yourself into trouble, but I expect less owls from the Headmistress than last year, that goes for you two, Albus, Lily,"

"I think you guys are going to have a pretty awesome year," Ron interrupted his sister's speech. He just arrived there with his wife, and his two kids, Rose and Hugo. "You're going to have this-"

"Ron!" Hermione punched her husband lightly on his arms. "Don't ruin the surprise!"

"Fine," Ron said, and back into conversation with Harry, Bill and George (both arrived 5 minutes later). Percy arrived with his 2 daughters and wife 13 minutes later, and so does Teddy Lupin (though he already finished his school year).

Harry looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven, you kids better get on board,"

"Don't forget the toilet seats, Fred," George winked at his first-born son.

"George! Don't encourage him!" Angelina hit her husband lightly at his arms.

"Don't worry Dad," Fred said, after giving his mom a hug.

"Fred!"

"Gotta go," Fred said, running away before his Mom can do anything to him.

* * *

While James rushed to find a compartment with Dom, Molly, Roxanne and Fred; and Lily is going somewhere with Louis, Lucy, and Hugo; Rose dragged Albus somewhere else.

She walked into one of the compartment, just to find their (Albus's and Rose's) two best friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Aware of their friends, the two quickly said,

"Greetings people-who-did-not-return-my-call-all-the-way-from-Sweden," Lysander grumbled. Their parents took the twins to Sweden during the summer, while the Potters, Weasleys, Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks (neé Black) went over to Egypt.

"Ignore him, nice to see you guys," his twin brother, Lorcan, smiles. Rose quickly sits next to him, while Albus is sitting with his partner-in-both-good-and-bad, Lysander.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Black," Lorcan added, once Albus took the portrait out of his pocket.

"No 'Mr. Black', just Sirius or Padfoot," Sirius grinned.

Soon, the five (including Padfoot) of them are already talking about Sweden, Egypt, Quidditch, and the thing Rose's dad mentioned earlier. Rose told the four boys that she heard her father talked about it during their trip with her mom and other parents.

Suddenly, the compartment's door is opened, and three boys entered. One of them, the one standing in the middle, grinned at the sight of them.

"Well well, if it isn't the _Potty_, _Weasel_, and _Scamanders_," Scorpius Malfoy said, in the same cocky tone his father used on both Albus's and Rose's dad.

"Well well, if it isn't the Voldemort's slaves' descendants," Lysander replied. Everyone knows how sensitive Scorpius Malfoy is whenever they mentioned his family's past relationship with Voldemort.

"No one care about your opinion, _Scamander_." Malfoy said his last name in disgust. "I heard your family went all the way to Sweden to find, what's that? Crumple-Horned _Snorkack_? I supposed your mother's real name is Loony then, not Luna."

Lysander was about to beat the hell out of Malfoy, but Lorcan and Rose held him tightly. Albus, who like arguments as much as Sirius likes his mother, said, "You may get out now,"

"Who in their right mind would listen to you, _Potty_?" Malfoy asked, making Goyle and Nott (who waited patiently for him outside) laughed.

"You just did," Lorcan said, matter-of-factly.

"So," Malfoy continued his words, ignoring Lorcan's. "Did anyone of you going to enter? Maybe you Potter, after all, you want to be just like your _lovely_ father didn't you?"

_Enter what? _Rose was about to say that, but Albus seems to find a better answer, as he raised his wand, and said,

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_

And thanks to Albus, Nott and Goyle have to carry Malfoy all the way back to their original compartment.

"What do you think about that?" Lysander asked, after casting _Muffliato_ on the compartment door, they can't have someone eavesdropping them now.

"I think that's what Rose's dad talking about, the big surprise," Lorcan answered.

* * *

At the other side of the compartment, James II is in serious arguments with his cousins. Molly, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne, and James II himself are in for their 5th year, and the 5 of them are currently talking about their future career.

"So you're not planning to be a Quidditch player?" Dominique asked her cousin for the hundredth times. "Puddlemere United might need a new Chaser,"

"Read my lips, Dom. I. AM. NOT. PLANNING. TO. BE. A. QUIDDITCH. PLAYER!"

"Easy there, big guy," James I try to calm down his grandson. The two of them have been to a 'Grandfather-Grandson' bonding time and now they're closer than ever (especially after James I told his grandson about his Hogwarts' year).

"I am clearly taking over the business, but that means I have to pass Potions! You guys know how lame I am in Potions!" Fred said, dramatically.

"Why don't you just take the economic department thing?" Roxanne asked her twin brother.

"I am not taking Arithmancy, Roxy. You are,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Roxanne now turned to Dominique. "What about you Dominique? Are you going for apprenticeship with Professor Longbottom?"

Dom shrugged. Herbology is her best subject, but she didn't think about being something as serious as a teacher. So she said, "No, Roxy. I was thinking about being a naturalist,"

"And what do you have in mind Molly? Are you going to work in the Ministry like your parents?"

"No, I prefer being a journalist," Molly answered Prongs's question.

"Yes! Finally! You are going to take Skeeter down, cousin!" Fred took James's arms, and together the two of them are dancing inside the compartment, causing Dom, Roxanne, Molly and Prongs to broke into laughter. The whole dancing thing last for roughly 10 minutes, until,

"But we still have one more problem, fellow Weasleys and Potters," said Fred, imitating Trelawney's mysterious whisper. He opened the compartment to show his cousins what exactly does he meant. As soon as they all saw it, Dominique and Roxanne broke into laughter (again) while Molly and Prongs make a big 'O'.

"You are right," Prong said, also imitating Trelawney's whisper. "It is what dear James Sirius Potter has been mourning during the summer, the Lily,"

"'the Lily'?" Roxanne asked, innocently, causing James to glare at her (which just cause Dom to laugh even more).

"As in, Larissa Marie," Fred grinned, while James II sighed and stared outside the window.

* * *

Much to anyone surprise, 13 years old Louis and Lucy Weasley prefer to sit next to their 12 years old cousins, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, rather than any of their classmates. The four of them get along really well (maybe because they're all youngest in their family, they share the pain).

"Louis, are you sure you want to take Divination?" Hugo asked his cousin, after looking at the list of book he bought for his 3rd year. "My mom said that it is rubbish, heck, even my dad said it's rubbish,"

"Why not? I'm good in making prediction, and even if I can't make any, I can just make it up. Easy class," Louis replied.

"And you are also taking Care of Magical Creatures. Let me guest-"

Louis stood up. "I, Louis Weasley, the devilishly handsome son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour-" both Hugo and Lily are having a hard time controlling their laugh, while hearing Louis's speech about his future plan.

"-is proud to say that he will follow his Uncle Charlie's footstep to study dragons in Rumania!"

"And here comes the theatrical part," Lucy muttered to her younger cousins.

Louis quickly takes off his t-shirt, pointing at his chest, back, arms and neck, showing his cousins the scars he got from summer 2 years ago. The first time he shows it to his parents, he thought they're going to kill Uncle Charlie, but they didn't (yet). Fleur is proud of his son and thinks that the scars make him look more "manly", while Bill said that his son's scars are cooler than his.

"Oh God, Louis Weasley shirtless," several girls giggled and stared at Louis through the compartment's door. Unlike Fred or James (or even Hugo, but he's still _12_ years old), Louis isn't exactly the ladies man-type, so he finds it a bit annoying and uncomfortable.

"This should work," Hugo opens up the compartment's door and tossed a couple of Peruvian _Instant Darkness Powder_ to the floor, causing the girls to run away.

"Thanks for that," Louis said, after putting his shirt back on and sit next to Lily.

"Don't mention it," Hugo replied, closing the door and cast some spells.

"At this rate Lou, you won't get a girlfriend. Not because you're ugly or what, but because of your problem with girls," said Lucy.

"Yeah! By the way, what exactly _is _your 'problem'?" Lily asked, innocently.

Louis ran his hands through his dirty blond hair, making it as messy as possible. His blue eyes stared out of the window for a couple times, before saying, "Well, first of all, I'm not gay-"

"Damn! I lost 5 galleons to Albus," joked Hugo, while both Louis and Lucy glared at him. "Just kidding,"

"Second, I don't know how to talk to them. They're all giggly, flirty, weird creatures,"

"We're girls, and you like us! You like us right?" Lily asked, feeling slightly offended by her cousin's statement.

"Of course! But that's because you guys are my cousin, I've known you guys for as long as I can remember. The closest thing I get with a girl is-"

"Asking her name, am I right? You asked that girl, during our visit to Cairo. She's cute, you know?" said Lucy.

"Yeah, and I heard she's also going to Hogwarts!" Lily said, excitedly.

"Really? I didn't see her?" Louis asked.

"Oh you will cousin." Hugo grinned. "What's her name again?"

"I wrote it somewhere, tell you later once we in the Common Room alright?"

Hugo nodded.

* * *

**A/N: i got informations about the Weasleys' and Potters' kids interests from here (Generation Weasley) by Liv Tinuviel  
Liv Tinuviel's link= **.net/u/1303816/Liv_Tinuviel  
**Generation Weasley's link= **.net/s/6467254/1/Generation_Weasley


End file.
